thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Eyes In The Sky
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion and his friends were doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "Denahi brought Bhati and Sitka to Pride Rock to meet Mari yesterday" Kion said. "What'd they think of her?" Beshte asked warmly. "Bhati thinks she's sweet, and Sitka thinks she's pretty" Kion answered. "They're right Kion, Ameba says she's precious" Fuli said. "When will Leaf meet her?" Ono asked. "I don't know, Rafiki's going to take her to see Yeh-Yeh and Grandma in a few days" Kion said. He glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. Suddenly, Mzingo flew up to them. Unable to see Ono, Mzingo collided with him, and sent Ono tumbling to the ground. "Watch where you're going" Mzingo snapped. Kion and Fuli exchanged a startled glance. "Ono?, are you okay!" Kion called. He led his friends towards Ono. "My wing hurts" Ono said shakily. Fuli padded forward and bent to examine him. "It'll be okay, Ono" Fuli said soothingly. "We'll take you to Rafiki's" Kion added. "He can ride on my back" Beshte said. He knelt down, and waited as Fuli and Kion carefully eased Ono onto his back. When the Guard reached Rafiki's, Kion called up to him. "Rafiki!" Kion said. "Come on up!" Rafiki called back. Kion led his friends into Rafiki's store cave, and they entered his tree. Kion's expression brightened as he spotted Nita bent over Rafiki's herbs. "Hi Nita" Kion said warmly. He padded over and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "Hi Kion" Nita said. Rafiki glanced up and chuckled. "Hello, Lion Guard" he said. "Rafiki, Ono's injured" Kion said. "What happened?" Nita asked. "Mzingo flew into him" Beshte said. He gently lowered Ono onto a pile of leaves. Rafiki bent to grasp a pile of herbs, before walking towards Ono. "Nita, fetch some cobwebs" Rafiki said. Nita nodded hurriedly and went over to a crevice in the base of the tree. She winced as her teeth grasped the cobwebs. "Here, Rafiki" Nita murmured. She set the cobwebs down next to Rafiki. "You're going to be fine, Ono" Rafiki said. He began to bind Ono's wing with the cobwebs and some leaves. "He'll need to rest for two days" Nita said. Kion nodded. "He can stay in the Lair" he said. Ono gulped. "Am I going to be okay?" He asked. Rafiki nodded reassuringly. "Of course" Rafiki said. "Hakuna Matata" Bunga added. "Let's get him back to Pride Rock, Fuli run ahead and tell Mom and Dad" Kion said. Fuli nodded. "Okay, Kion" Fuli said. She padded forward and touched her muzzle to Ono's crest. "I'll see you later, Ono" Fuli said kindly. Nita padded forward and stretched her neck to nuzzle Fuli's cheek. "Bye Fuli" Nita said. Fuli's expression softened. "Goodbye, darling one" she said. After bidding goodbye to Rafiki, Fuli bounded down the slope and exited the tree. "Okay, Beshte, can you carry him?" Kion asked. Beshte nodded. He bent down, and Kion gently eased Ono onto his back. "Nita, do you want to come with us?" Kion asked. Nita glanced at Rafiki. "Go spend time with Marigold" Rafiki said. "Thanks, Rafiki" Nita said warmly. She pressed her muzzle to Rafiki's shoulder. "Come on, let's go" Bunga said. Kion chuckled and led the group down the slope and outside the tree. When they reached Pride Rock, they found Simba and Nala waiting outside the den. "Kion, is Ono all right?" Nala asked. Kion padded forward and nuzzled Nala's foreleg. "He's fine, Mom. He's going to rest in the Lair" Kion said. "I'll go fetch some insects for him" Simba said. "Can I come with you, Papa?" Nita asked. Simba nodded. "Sure, Nita" he said. He led her into the savannah. "Ono, I'll help you get settled" Nala said. "Thank you, Queen Nala" Ono said. Kion led his mother and friends into the Lair. He began to scrape some lichen and moss together to make a nest. "Set him down, Beshte" Bunga said. Beshte gently tipped Ono into the nest. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories